Una lúnatica historia de amor
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

La puerta sonó desesperadamente como si la persona que estaba del otro lado fuese terriblemente perseguida. Ella no tuvo mas remedio que bajar, con paso torpe pero firme acudió al auxilio de quien estuviese del otro lado, abrió la puerta no sin antes empuñar su varita, y ahi estaba: dos rostros desencajados de dolor se volvieron a encontrar después de meses.  
"Remus? " Marianne Prudence Lea no se atrevía a preguntar que pasaba, resultaba evidente que algo muy malo, la noche anterior ella indudablemente supo que su amor se hallaba en peligro y la desesperación desfiguraba el rostro del hombre lobo, cuyas lágrimas se derramaron desesperadamente aun incluso antes de que pudiera articular palabra  
"Se ha ido... otra vez" Fue lo único que Remus Lupin pudo decir antes de aferrarse al frágil cuerpo de la joven que involuntariamente suspiró aliviada, esa desesperación no admitía error: Sirius Black acababa de fallecer.  
Comprendiendo su dolor , Marianne acarició el cabello suave y encanecido del antiguo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras sentados en un rincon del jardin escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que Lupin necesitaba liberar, le dijo como lo perdió, como su prima -Bellatrix- terminó con su vida sin misericordia, como el -Lupin- se arrepentía de no haberle creído, de juzgarlo el traidor, de odiarlo por trece años, de no haberle dedicado suficiente tiempo a la única persona que lo había amado sin reservas, como se sentía muerto en vida, como le dolía hablar, respirar, pensar  
"Es en momentos como este cuando la empatía debe ser útil" dijo la joven cuya voz , dulce como siempre tenía además un dejo de sabiduría "pero no debo quitarte ese dolor, pronto entenderás y lograras aprender de eso"  
"Fácil para tí decirlo, tu no has perdido al hombre que amas" dijo Lupin con amargura , pero se disculpó inmediatamente "Lo siento"  
"no lo sientas, Remus, " Marianne besó su frente, "todo el veneno a flor de piel debe salir , además tienes razón, yo he sido bendecida y no he perdido a Severus., aun" su voz se apagó por completo "Pero no puedo evitar pensar que cuando sale de la casa, puede ser la última vez que nos vemos"  
Lupin suspiró y se aferró al maternal regazo de la recien parida señora Snape "Donde está Gwen? Quiero verla"  
"Ahora duerme" suspiró Marianne "en un par de días llegará Tulius, mi hermano, lo recuerdas?"  
Lupin asintió "EL chico que los casó, simpático"  
"Si, el junto contigo será padrino de la niña, ven, descansemos

&&&&&&&&&&

Lo siento chicas, no he podido actualizar el maestro por culpa de estos dos que quieren que les cuente su historia de amor, hey! Son muy persuasivos :D

Cybergalletas


	2. sorpresa sorpresa

"No temas amor, ya llegó" le dijo una voz en sueños al desconsolado Remus Lupin  
Despertó en una cama que no era la suya y recordó que estaba en la casa de los Snape, el llanto de Sarah lo ayudó a Reaccionar con mas velocidad  
Entró en la habitación de la niña y fue recibido por una vision celestial  
Un hombre joven, tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña, su piel aceitunada y sus ojos pícaros, un cabello castaño oscuro corto y un cuerpo de dios griego bajo una túnica negra que sólo resaltaba su belleza.  
Era Tulius, el hermano de Marianne, sacerdote Shamagin y quien por ende casó a Marianne y ahora presentaría a la niña  
"hola, Remus" Le sonrió "¿Me recuerdas?"  
"Como olvidarte" dijo Remus y pensó después "aunque no recordaba que fueras tan perfecto"  
Como si le leyera la mente , Tulius se sonrojó levemente y luego dijo poniendo a la pequeña de regreso en su cuna "Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Sirius¿como te sientes?  
Esa era la pregunta típica de Sirius , su mensaje en clave para decirle que le amaba y se preocupaba por el , lo hacía sentirse especial, y por eso en un mundo en el que nadie recordaba lo cercano que era a Sirius, lo interpretó como una "señal"  
"He tenido dias buenos y días malos, sé que para el eso no era vida, gracias por preguntar"  
"hey, cuando quieras, si necesitas hablar de el o de cualquier cosa, la gente dice que soy bueno para escuchar"  
"Gracias , por lo pronto tengo que seguir en la orden y tratar de conseguir un trabajo, lo cual es casi imposible" dijo sintiendose mas avergonzado de su ropa que de costumbre, una mano en su hombro lo hizo despertar levantó la vista y dijo en voz baja "ha pasado un mes, y aun no lo puedo entender, me siento atrapado, triste... no sé que palabra pueda definir lo que siento"  
Jalando hacia el pasillo para no despertar a SArah , Tulius murmuro "indescriptible?" Logrando una sonrisa del hombre lobo  
"Escucha, si quieres que hablemos de esto, me encantaría tomar un café contigo , o caminar por el bosque, lo que te haga sentir mas cómodo"  
"Eres muy gentil al interesarte "  
"hey , perder un amor es terrible" Y sin decir palabras abrazó a Remus "Pero amaste, yo no sé lo que es eso, y me hace falta"  
Dicho lo cual rompió el abrazo y bajó la escalera

&&&&&&&

Para entender la frase del principio busquen la Cancion de cuna para un lobo, de mis fics :D


	3. mudanza

Un agobiado Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la silla del jardín observando los rosales, no sabía que hacer: la nueva ley anti hombres lobo le impidió encontrar trabajo y ahora lo echarían de su casa, claro que podía vivir en Grimmauld, pero eso no era vida,era la casa de los padres de Sirius, y el ya no estaba ahi, No soportaba entrar en ese lugar  
Irónicamente parecía que alguien se mudaba con los Snape, Tulius salió al jardin a buscar una rosa y se encontró con Remus  
"Hola Remus¿como te va?"  
"Bien , gracias Tulius, así que es cierto¿Dejas Portugal?"  
"Si" Tulius se encogió de hombros "Estoy enamorado de una chica y no puedo soportar la idea de estar lejos de ella, así que vengo para acá"  
Una sensación de celos se apoderó de Lupin por un segundo "¿Una chica? Afortunado"  
Tulius estalló en una carcajada plena  
"Hablo de Gwen, mi pequeñita, mi sobrinita, con ella vino la familia que siempre quisimos, y ahora Marianne y yo podemos ser verdaderamente hermanos, no es lo que piensas"  
Lupin se ruborizó ...  
"¿Pensabas que era una mujer ?" Dijo Tulius alzando una ceja  
"¿Por qué no?" Inquirió Lupin tratando de ocultar hasta de sí mismo sus esperanzas en la respuesta "eres joven y seguramente has tenído amores" no quiso decirle lo bien parecido, lo guapo, lo hermoso que le parecía  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" suspiró Tulius "desde la última vez que una chica se atrevió a andar conmigo, si he estado con chicas, pero nunca me he enamorado al borde de la locura, a veces pienso que por mi misión estoy condenado a nunca encontrar mi otra parte"  
Así que él era un chico que le gustaban las chicas, aunque no hubiera encontrado a la indicada, una ligera desilusión invadió al hombre lobo , que por instantes desearía poder acariciar ese cabello castaño , o perderse en esos ojos de miel "Encontrarás a alguien , Tul, y serás muy feliz, aunque hagas enojar a Snape la primera vez que ese alguien pase la noche aqui contigo"  
"Nu.uh" Tulius movió su dedo "Amo a mi sobrina, pero no es para tanto, tengo mi propio lugar, conseguí un lindo departamento no muy lejos de aqui , a las afueras de Hogsmeade , pero del otro lado, rumbo a Londres"  
"esa es una zona tan exclusiva como esta" Señaló Lupin "Sólo que esta es mas familiar mientras que la otra es mas bohemia"  
"Parece que la conoces bien" Señaló Tulius "como sea, es mas cerca, y conseguí empleo en Londres.."Sus instintos le indicaron que era lo correcto "DIce Mary que piensas mudarte¿te gustaría ser mi compañero? Yo no conozco el pueblo y la verdad estoy harto de vivir solo"  
A Remus le gustó el tacto del joven, y mas aun le gustó la idea de vivir con él, era como un sueño, sin mencionar que se le abrían posibilidades y le representaba seguridad, así que asintió con una sonrisa

&&&&&&&

Gracias Kattya por tu review! (el unico de este pobre fic) cybergalletitas extra para ti. Son cortos porque son como viñetas


	4. varitas

Instalarse en el ático no fue fácil, hacía mucho calor, y el joven Tulius tenía un concepto del orden ...distinto al de Remus.. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y se desplomó sobre un sillón  
Remus, por su parte metió todas sus cosas en su habitación, con su varita acomodó la ropa en su closet y después regresó a la sala a ver los muebles, fue cuando se percató de la montaña de cajas y baúles en el centro con los muebles desordenados, y en un oscuro rincón, un sofá con Tulius con su torso desnudo y expresión soñolienta  
Se veía tan sensual, y a la vez tan tierno , su rostro era el de un niño pequeño que invitaba a la protección, mientras que su pecho bronceado y delineado con el ritmo hipnótico de su respiración despertaba los pensamientos mas lascivos que Lupin había tenido jamás  
"Tulius, tenemos que terminar la mudanza" dijo amablemente  
"¿Ya está todo dentro , no? " respondió Tulius "La mudanza ha terminado"  
"Tulius, tenemos que ordenar" Insistió el licántropo con un ademán cien por ciento inglés  
A lo que Tulius contestó con sabor euro latino "Tengo flojera , ho barba, I'm lazy... en otro idioma lo necesitas?"  
Remus debería enojarse, pero en cambio sonrió , Tulius en su berrinche era muy gracioso, adorable. Pero era un lindo cachorrito que requería disciplina  
"Tulius, no puedo creer que hables así , sólo vas a mover tu varita"  
Pero además de mimado flojo y adorable Tulius era muy inteligente  
"Las varitas, son las herramientas mágicas mas útiles" comenzó a recitar de memoria "representan en algunas tradiciones al elemento aire y en otras al elemento fuego, en todo caso, son un catalizador que enfocan la **energía **del mago con fines específicos.. y yo precisamente lo que no deseo es consumir mi poca energía... mañana lo hacemos"  
Eso fue demasiado para Remus que entonces se aproximó y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Tulius, tirándolo del sillón y mientras el otro reía con ganas, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante en el que ambos bajaron la guardia y permitieron al otro encontrar un brillo especial , precedente a un beso--  
"está bien" dijo Remus separandose, lo haremos mañana  
Tulius asintió un poco nervioso  
"Gracias , Tulius , por darme casa en el momento en que mas abandonado me sentía"  
"Un placer, Moony, un verdadero placer"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias a mis lectoras, espero les guste

Cybergalletas

Ps: Meilin, que la fuerza te acompañe :P


	5. Es una la luna

luna se hallaba en cuarto creciente, casi llena, y aunque Remus Lupin tomaba su poción religiosamente, algo extraño pasaba. Hacía mucho que no se sentía afiebrado y con mucha sed, pero sobre todo, que no tenía el sentido del olfato tan agudizado. Lo notó un día que llegó a su casa luego de otra negativa de trabajo y desde la puerta el olor a orégano lo atrapó

"Así que tu eres el que cocina con orégano?" Preguntó indiferente  
Tulius se volteó a él con mirada perpleja "no cocino con orégano, porque se me cayó el frasco y se rompió, lo reparé, pero el orégano se arruino con el impacto , ya limpié por?"  
"nada" Dijo Lupin sorprendido.  
Pero había algo mas que lo preocupaba, esa misma noche percibió una esencia hipnotizante e inquietante, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo dura, sensual, jovial, similar a la de Sirius, pero mucho mas intensa, cosa que el no creyó posible.  
Dos noches le llevó descubrir que era la esencia de Tulius, resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño con ese humor en las noches de hermosa luna creciente con las estrellas centellantes, imaginaba a Tulius durmiendo desnudo, con su broncineo y delicado cuerpo tendido, y sus deseos de devorarlo aumentaban a cada momento, cada vez mas fuerte el deseo...  
Sudaba frío, no podia mas, tenia que admirar a ese joven dios latino, dio dos pasos.. estaba al umbral de la puerta de Tulius... y sintio la inequivoca punzada de dolor que marca el inicio de su transformacion


	6. Mientras se secan las túnicas

Una lluvia torrencial cayó refrescando Hogsmeade, las gráciles gotas de agua bailaban sobre el empedrado de las calles, y el rocío que era una agradable caricia fue in crescendo hasta empapar a todos a su paso.  
En medio de esa lluvia Remus Lupin se hallaba en camino a casa, desesperado, había tenido un día de perros, (no pun intended). Lo rechazaron para un trabajo, el ministerio por poco lo detiene porque no quiso mostrar su tatuaje de registro de criaturas mágicas, rn Gringotts no le permitieron retirar dinero de la bóveda de Sirius, y ya no tenía mas que esa túnica terriblemente remendada que no aguantaría una luna llena mas, era quizá lo que mas odiaba de la luna llena, despertar completamente desnudo la mañana siguiente, indefenso, y no poder comprar una túnica nueva, se veía mas pobre que los Weasley.  
En el Londres muggle, Tulius se internaba en un baño público listo para aparecerse en una Calle de Hogsmeade, tenía un extraño antojo de pie de manzana y cerveza de mantequilla, la lluvia no estaba en sus planes, pero se mojó sintiendola como una fresca bendición, comenzo a cantar cuanta canción a la lluvia le vino a la mente, su caracter, normalmente alegre, se había exacerbado desde que decidió vivir en Hogsmeade, no le costó trabajo dejar Portugal, tenía sus razones.  
Ambos hombres se encontraron en la puerta de la casa, igualmente mojados, pero sus expresiones eran totalmente distintas y contrastantes  
"Hola Remus!" Saludó Tulius alegremente  
"HOla Tulius" suspiró el otro por respuesta  
"¿Te mojaste?"   
"NO, Tulius, es la nueva moda" contestó Remus de mala gana  
"Disculpa, cuñado , no sabía que habías poseido el cuerpo de Remus" Dijo Tulius secamente y entró en la casa, puso su pie en la mesa y destapó una cerveza  
Remus sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, la situación lo estaba convirtiendo en algo que no quería, observó a Tulius darle un trago a su cerveza  
"Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero"  
"no lo fuiste, sólo sonaste como Snape" Dijo Tulius mientas ponía su cerveza en la mesa  
"Es sólo que tuve un día terrible... horrible en verdad"  
Para su sorpresa, Tulius se desnudó frente a él , la vision de ese torso desnudo, de esas piernas delineadas, de toda esa piel con un muy leve bronceado era celestial, y él sentia la urgencia de tocarlo, de dibujarlo con sus dedos, pero sabía que a Tulius le debía además todo, su proteccion, el darle un techo y comida  
Indiferente a eso, Tulius miró a Remus "Quitatela"  
"QUE?" Remus comenzó a temblar  
"Te vas a enfermar, estás empapado, quítatela, toma una cerveza y una rebanada de pie, y cuentame que te pasó mientras se secan las túnicas"  
Oh, el quería hablar, REmus se desvistió a regañadientes y se arrinconó en un sillón  
Tulius se sentó frente a él comiendo con avidez su rebanada de pie, se veía tan sensual disfrutando de su postre, "te escucho " dijo indiferente  
"Lo usual, " suspiró el hombre lobo "no me quieren dar trabajo por... mi condicion, por poco me llevan preso, y bueno, no me gusta sentir que no colaboro con esta casa"  
"Ay Remus, si la casa está rechinando de limpia es por tí" dijo Tulius aun absorto en su pie que ni siquiera notó que el cuerpo del hombre lobo comenzaba a reaccionar  
"Tulius..." dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas "¿Sabías que soy gay?"  
"Sipo" Contestó el joven sacerdote lamiendose el relleno de pie de sus dedos "por?"  
"Y te sientes cómodo de estar desnudo frente a mi?"  
Tulius se encogió de hombros "no soy homofóbico"  
La cercania de la luna hizo el truco, Con una fuerza poco comun, Remus saltó sobre el joven Lea cubriendolo con su cuerpo, besándolo con pasión, y fue cuando volvió a la realidad, se horrorizó y salió corriendo a su habitación , donde se encerró deseando no volver a salir


	7. Y ahora?

"Vamos, Remus, desayuna, por favor" Por quinto día consecutivo Tulius se esforzaba por hacer que el hombre lobo ingiriera alimento  
Lupin levantó la mirada, su rostro denotaba una creciente frustración , que el empático sacerdote Shamagin resintió como si se le encogiera su corazon  
"no envené la comida" Dijo Tulius tratando de contener sus lágrimas  
No hubo respuesta  
El sacerdote Shamagin se acercó a Lupin y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Lupin sintió un dolor terrible, mezcla de deseo frustracion e impotencia , en su vientre sintió el cosquilleo mas maravilloso e inoportuno, que se iba a acrecentando y expandiendo por todo su ser: aquel que precede al primer beso, largamente deseado  
"NO" Dijo Lupin poniendose de pie con paso tembloroso y alejandose rumbo a la ventana  
Tulius sintió otro dolor en su corazon, pero esta vez era propio, el sentirse rechazado  
"Pero Remus. yo..."  
Lupin se volteó desesperado "NO TULIUS; NO LO ENTIENDES?" Manoteó en el aire y un plato se cayo al suelo haciendose trizas "soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado animal para ti"  
Tulius sintió una punzada de furia propia y enfrentó a Remus, sus ojos llameaban su rostro parecia quebrarse , pero cuando habló , su voz fue firme  
"ESO es algo en lo YO tengo DERECHO a decidir" Contuvo el deseo de darle una bofetada  
"EStas ciego acaso?" interrumpio Remus "Vivo en tu casa, como de TU comida, y yo no tengo una trabajo decente o indecente, me estas manteniendo, tengo edad para ser el padre de Marianne y "  
"DE MARIANNE; NO MIO" grito el "YO SOY CINCO AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA" bajo el tono y le dijo aun mas molesto "Y no eres ni remotamente como ENZO lo fue! El era valiente y no tenia miedo de amar... Escucha Remus , yo fui el galan de mi escuela, siempre he disfrutado la compañia de mujeres, aunque las he amado, pero desde que senti tu contacto tu amor, mi vida no es igual, la comida no me sabe, las flores perdieron su perfume y los colores su brillo, no soy gay, simplemte te amo, y no me importa si eres de mi mismo sexo, pero a ti que no tienes nada que perder te importa, perfecto, tal ves no soy suficiente, tal ves no soy lo MARAVILLOSO QUE SIRIUS FUE!"  
Remus no pudo contestar, se quedo impavido, no podía creer lo egoista que estaba siendo, lo cobarde, Tulius tenia razon, él lo estaba arriesgando todo y él no era como Sirius, si tomaba el riesgo, era porque estaba seguro"  
Con delicadeza entro en la habitacion y vio a Tulius pelear con las lagrimas que intentaban brotar, se parecía tanto a Marianne, tan dulce, tan tierno, se hincó y tomó las mannos de Tulius entre las suyas  
"desde que llegaste a mi vida te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda, tienes los ojos mas bellos de la creacion, tu piel olivacea en contraste con mi palidez me hace soñar con Tierras lejanas y mejores, tu voz es un regalo que me hace ir a un mundo nuevo y distante, No supe como, pero me enamoré de ti, y como no hacerlo cuando eres tan perfecto"  
Lagrimas zurcaban sendos rostros , Lupin continuo  
"a quien engaño? LLEVO SEMANAS SOÑANDO CON ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJISTE HACE UN MOMENTO" Beso su mano con reverencia "te amo , Tulius, podrías perdonarme?"  
"Tulius lo miró "Los besos negados jamas regresaran y te obligaran a regresar a esta tierra a robar besos a la gente cuando mueras" su voz sonaba a niño regañado, Remus sonrió y dijo "Puedo devolverlo?"  
sin esperar respuesta besó a tulius suave y castamente, ambos corazones latiendo desesperadamente  
"A riesgo de sonar cursi, Tulius, quieres ser mi novio?"  
Tulius lo abrazo mezclando risas con llanto


	8. IMbranato

"Vivir con hombres lobo... ¿en que demonios pensaba Dumbledore?" dijo Tulius mientras mecía a Sarah en la cocina de los Snape. Marianne disponia de un poco de tiempo para escuchar a su hermano, mientras cocinaba algo para tranquilizarse, ambos estaban aterrados pues sus respectivos amores estaban lejos, en misiones peligrosas. EL problema era que Tulius no había dicho nada a nadie de su relación.  
"Bueno, él es único hombre lobo, no deja de ser arriesgado lo entiendo"  
"Pero aun así mi pobre Remus está en grave peligro" Dijo una tercer voz  
"MI Remus?" Tulius trató de permanecer tranquilo "Que haces aqui , Tonks?"  
Los hermanos Lea cerraron filas, Tonks no era alguien exactamente bienvenida en esa casa  
"Dumbledore me mandó, desea que haya junta extraordinaria aqui , parece que no podemos usar grimmauld, no quiere dejar hogwarts por mucho "  
A la reunión llegaron todos los miembros de la Orden, Lupin incluido. Se veía demacrado y miserable , su tunica solo le cubria lo indispensable, había bajado demasiado de peso y se le veía cansado.  
"Remus!" Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos , dejando a Tulius confundido y con el corazón roto "Estaba muy preocupada por ti" besó sus labios aunque Remus se movió "Tonks, ya lo discutimos" dijo molesto y se sentó a escuchar lo que los demás decían  
Sin embargo la mirada triste de Tulius lo distraía, ese cascabelito feliz ahora estaba en silencio absoluto, sin hacer o decir nada, como catatónico, no podía culparlo, una semana de noviazgo para perderse dos meses y regresar con esa recepción?  
Esa noche cenaron todos juntos Tulius aferrado a la siempre dulce energía de Sarah "Tienes sueño Gwen?"  
Subió a la niña a su cuna y alcanzó a ver a Tonks y Lupin discutiendo, sin pensarlo canto una canción , no era extraño, por lo regular siempre amenizaba las reuniones de la orden con sus composiciones  
inserte letra de alucinado aki  
Todos se quedaron en shock cuando, al escucharlo cantar Lupin salió molesto rumbo al jardín y Tulius se encerró con Sarah  
"Vaya" dijo MOlly Weasley "Tonks está enamorada de Lupin, y Tulius de ella, al menos eso hizo que Remus reaccionara, ojalá le haga caso a Tonks ahora paraque deje de sufrir"  
Pero Marianne sabía mejor, subió a la habitación de su hija y dijo a quemarropa  
"NO es a ella, es a él"  
Tulius se sonrojó "Al final, ALyssa tenía razón"  
"Mi pequeño" Marianne lo abrazó "EStoy feliz por tí"  
"Yo no" suspiró él "El seguro estará con ella"  
"nu.uh" Dijo Marianne dandole orejas extensibles que ambos pusieron en dirección del jardín.  
Tonks alcanzó a Lupin "REmus mi vida.."  
"no me digas así , Tonks" respondió el de mala gana  
"Remus, tu sabes que te amo , que no me importa que seas hombre lobo ni "  
"Ni que no tenga en que caerme muerto, ni que sea mucho mayor que tu, pero sabes que? No puedo negar algo que si a ti no te importa, a mi sí, esa no es mi naturaleza, y yo amo a alguien mas, alguien a quien acabo de herir profundamente y a quien le debo la vida, en mas sentidos de uno" dicho eso subió corriendo las escaleras, Marianne apenas pudo salir del cuarto de Sarah cuando Lupin entró no lo pensó , simplemente tomó entre sus brazos al joven Lea y lo besó con todo su amor y emoción "  
El sumo sacerdote Shamagin no supo que lo golpeó, pero se sentía mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando entre febriles besos Remus le confesó que lo amaba mas que a su vida, que lo habia extrañado y que acababa de decirle a Tonks que había alguien mas en su vida  
Amor, apenas pudo decir él "No quiero ser rudo, pero no quiero que mi primera vez sea en el cuarto de Gwen y menos con ella aqui"


	9. La pata y el tulipan

**_"En una laguna no lejos de aqui, entre tulipanes un día yo vi, a una patita cantando feliz feliz cuiricuicui_**" canturreaba Tulius mientras mecía a su sobrinita bebé entre sus brazos

"_**y canta que canta le dijo a papá tu debes saber que me quiero casar , con un tulipan que me qiere en verdad amar**_"

"Tu si que compones canciones extrañas" Exclamó Tonks un poco exasperada, "¿como una pata con un tulipan?"

Si de suyo antes no era santo de su devoción, el solo hecho de que a ella le gustara Remus hacía que Tulius deseara matarla mas que a nadie en el mundo. Y la verdad sea dicha, esos comentarios no ayudaban a que subiera su popularidad con el clan Lea.

"Si debes saber" comenzó Tulius de mala gana "no la compuse yo, es un canto tradicional italiano que Enzo cantaba para dormir a Marianne... yo, " suspiró y bajó la voz estrechando a Sarah contra sí "Sólo pensé que a él le habría gustado que su nieta lo conociera"

Lupin se tornó enternecido ante la imagen ante sí, Tulius era tan dulce y verlo con la pequeña en brazos, eran tan lindo, tan vulnerable, que el deseo de amarlo y protegerlo iba mas allá de la cordura

"Estoy seguro de que Enzo debe estar feliz de saber que Gwen escuchó esa canción , y seguro mas adelante la cantará ella" dijo embelesado  
Tulius sonrió y prosiguió su canto "**_Los tulipanes sábelo son altos altos altos y tu eres pequeñita y tu eres pequeñita, la pata muy simpática le contestó cantando, así de pequeñita yo quiero mi tulipan_**"  
Tonks aprovechó el momento para sentarse junto a Remus, tomar su mano entre las suyas y besarlo delicadamente... no había peor insulto a la vista

**_"cansada de oirla su pato papá , sin mas miramientos mando resecar, aquella laguna donde ella podía mirar, al tulipan_**" Las palabras salían de Tulius con un dejo de ira que Sarah resintió y comenzó a gusanear en los brazos de su tío  
Asustado, Lupin quitó la mano "Tonks, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces... eres una mujer increíble, mereces algo mejor que yo"

"REmus, por favor, ya te dije mil veces que yo no quiero algo mejor, yo te quiero a tí¿por que te niegas? " Lágrimas de frustración inundaron el rostro de la Black "No te das cuenta que te amo?"

**_"Y entonces la pata se puso a llorar y tanto fue el llanto que sin esperar, sus lágrimas otra laguna pudieron llenar_**" Tulius cantaba en un esfuerzo por distraerse y distraer a la pequeña que lucía a punto de llorar

"¿Por que, Remus?" Tonks se aferraba a él "Tienes a alguien que se aferra a ti , que sólo quiere amarte, no me rechaces"

"BASTA!" Dijo Tulius en tono fuerte y claramente indignado , su sobresalto fue tal, que Sarah rompió en estrepitoso llanto

.  
Como era de esperarse, los padres de la pequeña acudieron presurosos y desesperados al escuchar la señal de alarma

"¡Que sucede?" PReguntó Snape con voz amenazadora, mirando con odio a Tonks

"¿Que le hicieron a la niña?" Preguntó Marianne tomandola entre sus brazos

"Nada, nada, sólo que ... me emocioné y grité, lo siento" dijo Tulius con la respiración entre cortada, REmus salió al jardín, mientras que los molestos padres se llevaron a su bebita a su alcoba, no sin que Antes Snape mirara con furioso asco a Tonks, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro que ella tuvo la culpa de que su princesita llorara.

Una vez solos Tonks se tornó a Tulius "Tu eres sacerdote, ayúdame"

"Soy sumo sacerdote dentro de mi "reino" " aclaró el "Y si quieres que te ayude, acepta mi consejo : Resignate, él no es para tí"

Pero como no escuchó lo que ansiaba... Tonks reaccionó con violencia "Tu que vas a saber, no te conozco ninguna novia, seguro no sabes que es el amor"

"Sé lo que es y mejor que tu, por eso te prevengo, pero no seré yo quien te diga lo que a Remus le corresponde"

Dijo eso y salió al jardín echando humo

"Lo siento, dijo Lupin escondiendo la mirada "Es sólo que... no sé como decirle sin salirme del closet"

"¿Quieres decir que tienes casi cuarena y nunca te has ssalido del closet? Como es eso?" Tulius estaba estupefacto

"Sólo lo saben las personas mas allegadas a mi, tu lo supiste por Marianne, a Severus le tuve que decir, y en su momento lo supieron los merodeadores"

"entonces lo saben los mortifagos" dijo Tulius encogiendose de hombros

"Lo dudo, quiero decir, no es información importante o si?"

"Hmm no sé, tal ves eso impediria que te envien una zorra mortifaga"  
"Dudo que Bellatrix quiera conmigo" suspiró Remus con odio

"En realidad hablaba de otra zorra, una zorra de cabello castaño oscuro, como el mio, con ojos pispiretos, como los de Marianne, la piel de marfil, y la boca parecida a la mia"

"Suena tentador, que tal su voz?" Dijo Lupin haciendo una voz seductora, sabía que en la mansión Snape podía hacer lo que quisiera, se sentia seguro

"Parecida a la mia, es mi hermana... ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh oh" dijo Lupin molestandlo mas "En ese caso si soy vulnerable , hay algo en el clan Lea que los hace..." Se acercó para besar su cuello "irresistibles" Dijo y prosiguió besandole el cuello

"Que bueno que no conociste a Orestes entonces " fue la respuesta de Tulius respondiendo con caricias al jugueteo...

Se besaron apasionadamente y despue´s se tiraron en el pasto a ver el atardecer...

"Sabes, creo que debes usar anillo de compromiso mientras estés frente a ella"  
"ah si?" Dijo Lupin divertido

"Ajá, así sabra que te casaras pronto"

"Cielo, no podemos casarnos..." suspiró Lupin...

"Eso, mi vida..." dijo Tulius "Es lo que tu te crees" y rio picaramente dejando a Lupin con la duda


End file.
